Cupcakes, the revenge
by dianacarolina.cojalparedes
Summary: Chris is going to the house of a friend of Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, but do not know who is heading his own grave. Will Martin save the life of his younger brother will ever see or only dead?
1. Chapter 1

During the morning, on a beautiful sunny day, Chris, Martin, Don, Aviva, Kai, Samantha and others enjoy a great vacation in the sun, swimming in a lake and eating snacks that Mayoline cooked with love. Suddenly, Chris gets a call from a friend of Twilight, Pinkie Pie.  
"Hi, I wanted to know if you wanna come to my house to help me prepare some cupcakes, please" said Pinkie  
But Chris responded:  
"I wish I could help you, but I'm not a good cook"  
"Do not worry, I'll help you" said Pinkie.  
As Chris said, "Okay, I'll go in 10 minutes"  
Oki doki  
Ten minutes later, Chris was Pinkie's house without realizing that is falling into the trap of Pinkie.


	2. Chapter 2

"I got Pinkie" said Chris  
"Thanks for coming, I'm glad you came. Okay, time to prepare cupcakes" said Pinkie  
"Well, what is my task"  
Pinkie said "You must try this cupcake first and then begin to prepare more"  
"Okay," replied Chris  
Chris ate the cupcake and when you finish eating it, asked Pinkie  
"Well, what now what's next?  
"Now, it's time to take a nap," said Pinkie  
As Pinkie Chris fainted and decided to take it to a dark room where it will kill your organs and cupcakes.


	3. Chapter 3

A while later, Chris is awake in a dark and gloomy. Pinkie Pie enters saying:  
"Hello, You are ready?"  
"Hey" said Chris means confused  
"I wake up, I have everything ready to start cooking cupcakes"  
But Chris asked:  
"What happens? Why I can not move?"  
"I just need the new ingredient" replied Pinkie  
"What is?" asked Chris  
"Well, your silly"  
Chri burst out laughing  
jajajaaa must be a joke I'm not delicious  
"Well, not you, but your organs if"  
"Pinkie Seriously, this is not fun"  
"Do not worry, do not last long, as you're leaving soon finish to your home. Okay, time to start"


	4. Chapter 4

Satoshi, the younger brother of Don, felt a sensation that left him paralyzed, was that Pinkie wants to hurt Chris.  
"That I will not allow" he told himself  
He went to Ponyville, Pinkie's house, opened the door and saw that it was not. But he realized that there is a door at the side of a shelf. I opened and saw the pleasant surprise of seeing Pinkie grabbing a knife that was heading to the heart of Chris. Satoshi snatches the knife and yells at Pinkie:  
"Why do you want to kill him!?. You're doing a lot of damage, both to him as for yourself"  
"Well, I thought that was good" said Pinkie ironic tone  
"Well, that's not right Slovak!" Satoshi scream louder  
Chris pulls the trap and takes him home. I did not know is that I add to cupcake Pinkie nearly a substance similar to the poison that can kill Chris in less than 3 days. Chris The next morning dawned with a strong fever and back pain. Samantha, the daughter of Martin Kratt and Don Kon, accompanied by his older brother Kai, who is also the son, brings conigo one pure herbal tea to relieve pain. Elaisa, the twin sister of Don talking very seriously with his younger brother:  
"Why do you traistes in this state?"  
"It seems to me that Pinkie made him eat one cupcake with poison" said Satoshi  
"I think not" replied Elaisa  
"Well, you must believe me, Pinkie has a sweet side, but might have a dark side. Discover it myself"  
Just then went to the house of his father King Sun


	5. Chapter 5

Every time Chris was getting worse. Satoshi was desperate and yet very confused that Pinkie Pie tries to kill someone who did not do any damage. He went to the house of his father King Son and decides to talk to him.  
"Father, I have a question"  
"Make it" he said with courtesy  
"Pinkie Pie Why try to kill Chris if he did not do anything?"  
"Is that Pinkie Pie is possessed by a spell or hates every thing that contains unique green colored"  
"WHAT?"  
"It's the truth, that the spell out, you find a beautiful flower petals containing the celestial tone natural"  
"Where can he be?"  
"In the forest Neufar. But beware because that place is also full of very toxic plants that can kill you"  
"Do not worry, but I also need to have a remedy for my friend. Was feeling very ill"  
"This cactus very painful but apt to cure all kinds of ills help him. If it does not effect you can get back to normal, there is no other choice but to let him die"  
Satoshi doubt, thought and finally decided  
"From acuedo I will"  
"Return to your home and told Dimitri, the wife of his older brother Aaron who prepared a tea with the cactus for Chris. Dimitri prepared and gave Chris to drink it, but the effects were not working. It Satoshi decided to let him die like her father


	6. Chapter 6

Realizing that Chris is in the final stages of his life, aimlessly Satoshi went to the forest where his father indicated. When he left, he founds his niece Samantha  
"I also want to go," said  
"You can not, it is very dangerous"  
"You know I have no fear in this forest, besides my father and I went downh in the same place and did not pass anything. Was a great adventure"  
Satoshi thought about a second and then said,  
"Okay, you can go, but with the condition of not making any noise"  
"Ok"  
They entered the forest and the flower bluish sought to undo the charm that has Pinkie.  
Do days later arrived safely to a part where the flower was. But they found a great red dragon, Satoshi realized he was a shy dragon. Samatha knew I was scared, so I calm with a beautiful song. The dragon falls asleep and Satoshi takes the flower with care and with Samantha went, but did not have much time, they had to be on time.  
"Never get" said Satoshi  
"I have an idea"  
Samantha takes her necklace transformation and becomes a pony of a dark turquoise and Satoshi did the same but he was a blue and Samantha pegasus one alicorn. They were very fast to your home, prepare a delicious cupcake, call Pinkie and eat the cupcake. Then the power goes and becomes the same as before. Everything is back to normal, except that the same night Nightmermoon will Satoshi's house and takes Chris to the evil Hades, god of terror, to be wicked for eternity


End file.
